A clamp is a fastening device to hold or secure objects tightly together to prevent movement or separation through the application of inward pressure. Clamps are often used in manufacturing and research environments. The clamp can be a temporary or permanent clamp. Temporary clamps include: band clamps, web clamps, bar clamps, F-clamps, sliding clamps, bench clamps, magnetic clamps, toggle clamps, and many more. Commercially available toggle clamps are commonly used in cleanroom applications where particulate contamination is a major concern. These clamps generate hundreds of thousands of small particles which lead to hardware failure and quality defects. Many also lack adequate secondary safety features.